Lost
by Nelia
Summary: Hephaistion thinks about Alexander during a party. Song-Fic. One-Shot.


_**Lost**_

Hephaistion nodded as someone walked by, not really knowing who he was and caring less. He slowly sipped his wine as he observed the party he was attending.

The party was in honour of Philotas, who turned 18 that same day and seeing as it was an important age, his father Parmenion, who was a high ranking officer in King Philip's army, threw him an incredible grand party and everyone of importance was present, including Philothas' friends and study companions.

Which included Alexander, crown prince of Macedon and Hephaistion's best friend. Hephaistion sighed, as his eyes sought and found Alexander and he smiled to himself as he watched his friend's enthusiastic behaviour. Alexander loved to attend parties now and then but Hephaistion did not care for them and stayed in the background where he could observe and not get noticed. He was there because Alexander asked him to come, claiming he wanted his friend nearby, and since he could never refuse Alexander he consented.

_If roses are meant to be red  
And violets to be blue  
Then why isn't my heart meant for you  
My hands longing to touch you  
But I can barely breathe  
Starry eyes that make me melt  
Right in front of me._

Hephaistion continued to watch Alexander, not able to tare his eyes away as he watched him. His breath caught when Alexander's beautiful eyes suddenly looked at him, like he knew he was watching him despite the fact he was hidden. Alexander always knew where to find him and he smiled widely. Alexander smiled a sweet smile, and Hephaistion knew it was only meant for him. His breath caught and he had this sudden urge to reach out and touch Alexander.

He got lost in his smile.

_Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found_

Hephaistion was about to stand up and join him when someone tapped Alexander's shoulder to get his attention and Alexander turned away breaking the spell. Hephaistion cursed himself for his stupidity. He tried his best to hide his attraction to Alexander and he almost blew it.

Suddenly Hephaistion heard people laugh and he looked up to see several of his companions laugh, a shiver went down Hephaistion's spine and he got goose bumps when he heard Alexander clear voice join them. He looked so innocent and pure at that moment, hardly a crown prince and soldier.

He got lost in his voice.

_His music's irresistible  
Your voice makes my skin crawl  
Innocent and pure  
I guess you heard it all before._

The evening went by smoothly, wine flowed freely and when the music started people began dancing. Hephaistion watched as Alexander began dancing as well, watching his small but compact body move with the beat. Alexander always had a great feel for rhythm and it showed. His eyes moved over Alexander's face, he had his eyes closed listening to the music, face relaxed.

Hephaistion felt a pang in his heart and realised his crush and attraction had changed to something he feared: love. He loved Alexander. Alexander who was prince, Alexander who was going to a king someday, Alexander who had to get married…. He suddenly realised he did not fit in this picture anywhere and it hurt.

This revelation suddenly became too much for Hephaistion and he had to leave, he hurriedly got up, bumping into someone on his way out and ran all the way to his dormitory…

He got lost in his face.

_Mr. Inaccessible  
Will this ever change  
One thing that remains the same  
Is you're still a picture in a frame_

_Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found._

When he reached his dorm room, he quickly undressed and got into bed, putting out all the candles, before he did, thinking he belonged in the dark. He tried to sleep but found himself unable to.

Suddenly he heard the door open and someone enter. Instinctively knowing who it was, he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He felt more then heard Alexander walk closer until he reached the bed. Hephaistion tried to even out his breathing when he felt the bed tip a little as Alexander sat down. He felt a hand caress his hair and a soft voice,

"I know you're not asleep…"

Knowing it was futile, he stopped pretending and opened his eyes and turned on his back so he could see Alexander more clearly.

"You left the party in quite a hurry, has something happened?"

Hephaistion sat upright but said nothing as he stared in Alexander's eyes, which he could see because of the soft moonlight shining through his windows. Hephaistion's heart skipped a beat as Alexander continued caressing his hair without even knowing he was doing so. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears, Alexander looked shocked,

"Phai, what's wrong?"

Hephaistion shook his head and only cried harder, worrying Alexander even more,

"Please tell me Phai… please…" pleaded Alexander, with tears in his eyes, as he worried about why Hephaistion was crying. He caressed his hair and face trying to console him, Hephaistion calmed down after a few minutes and stared in the worried eyes of Alexander who still held his face wiping away the tears.

"I broke the rule…" whispered Hephaistion but Alexander just looked confused,

"I've gotten lost in your eyes…." Said Hephaistion as stared in Alexander's eyes,

"I've gotten lost in…. **you**…Alexander." Added Hephaistion caressing Alexander's cheek, "I fear, I have fallen in love with you…"

Hephaistion bit his lip and looked down while he awaited Alexander's answer, but when none came forth he sighed and tried to get of the bed cursing himself. Suddenly Alexander pulled him back down by his arm and crushed their lips together.

At first Hephaistion was too shocked to react but eventually joined the kiss. The kiss was slow, gentle and filled with love. When they parted they hugged each other close,

"By Zeus Hephaistion, I have longed for you to say these words but I feared you never would…" whispered Alexander, Hephaistion moved back in shock,

"You mean…" Alexander laughed at Hephaistion's shocked face,

" I love you Phai, I think I always have and I always will…." This made Hephaistion smile widely before he pounced on Alexander kissing him breathless.

During the day Alexander might have duties but when the lights go out and they are the only ones, he knows they will always belong together.

They Got Lost In Each Other.

_I get lost in this world  
I get lost in your eyes  
And when the lights go down  
That's where I'll be found _

Lost in this world  
I get lost in your eyes  
And when the lights go down  
And we're the only ones.

* * *

I'm not happy with this story at all. 

I think I will write another version when I have the time.

Let me know what you think about this one in any case please pretty please…


End file.
